galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
2192, Year OTT Union Time Line
2192 2191<<<<<<>>>>>>>>2193 *Sky Vegas is still the talk of all UE. (Of course it was only possible with Wurgus Tech, but Wurgus Services have always been for sale. While the Wurgus have a history of neutrality they offered Dr. Isah a prominent spot in their science community).Sky Vegas operators promised the venue to be fully operational by 2195. *Colonists preparing to leave for the Shepherd system. There are no planets, but large planetoids, a dense dust cloud and three dense Asteroid fields. The Colonists are sponsored by SII, Enroe, DeNoir and Mars Mining Corp. 80,000 Colonists (Miners and their families) along with specialized equipment board eight standard GE Arks (modified by SII) with ISAH drives and landing gear suitable for planetoid landing. *The rift between Progressives and Traditionalists on Nilfeheim widens. The Traditionalists slowly but steadily adapt to the planets conditions. The first attempts to create Fangsnapper herds is made. *Alrik Olafson slays the first Tyranno Fin on Nilfeheim, a Tri Halfer. *The Progressives have lived on the provisions taken along with the Arks, but the freeze dried and flash frozen food supplies are now running out. Much of trade value has already been traded for food from the Traditionalists and for fishing rights with the Uhim. *Peter Mueller, a Freeman of the second set of Arks opens a Stone mason company and trains others in the craft. This German born Stone mason and his skills are in high demand. Stone is plentiful, but there is no wood. He and his men create the Faceless Seven statues of the Gods and built the Hall of the Faceless (the tallest building on Nilfeheim) *The Saran Queen Ahmose Inhapi the 3rd makes a suprise anouncement. She commands her cabinet to prepare the abolition of slavery. Palace, House and temple slaves are still called Slaves, but it is now a paid occupation and the person so employed is no longer owned and can make his or her own employment decisions. (Until then the Saran Empire relied heavily on slaves. Nineteen non Saran societies1 had been conquered and provided slaves and slave labor. Palaces, big households and the temples relied on slaves. Her announcement is the biggest chance in Saran society since the begin of the Civil war against the Pan Sarans. *Her announcement and command is received with mixed emotions.While the general public hails this as progress and a step towards a better civilization. It is the tradionalists who bemoan the loss of an important aspect of Saran culture. Suprisingly many Slave communities (not the one slaving in factories, stone quarries and sewers of course) but the refined well kept and treated House slaves opose the change. *Sarans come up with the “Voluntary slave” where a person willingly performs all the tasks and is subject to the many thousand year old Slave laws. 1 The Sarans have carved out a mighty empire and conquered several other civilizations. Some of them under Saran rule for over 10,000 years. These Civilizations are known to the Sarans as the Conquered. Members of these societies have little rights. ( The nineteen conquered Civilizations) Category:Union Time Line